


Fantasy for Real

by house_of_lantis



Series: VIRTUOSITY [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kradamadness  Round 4 Toys. Adapted the original prompt by vanya_elda  and ekaanta. Kris is a tester for a new high-tech sex toy -- a virtual world with a character named Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy for Real

Beta test # 592-B-W-39201  
Subject: Kris A.  
Version: 8.2.1(g.4.5)

 

The two technicians worked quietly and efficiently, hooking Kris to a variety of equipment monitoring his heart rate, brain waves, body temperature, and a dozen other machines and screens that would capture all of Kris’s physical and physiological functions and reactions.

“Are you ready, Kris?”

“Sure,” he said, smiling. This was the eighth time that he was requested to beta test the latest version of iEden. The company was months from receiving all the federal clearances to begin selling to the public and they wanted to make sure that they worked out all the technical glitches to the virtual program.

“We weren’t, um, scheduled to have you return so soon since your last session. I mean, one day, you were on the schedule and no one remembered actually putting you on the callback list but, eh, we’ve been so busy these days, getting close to getting federal approval to move forward past beta testing to product testing, that someone probably put you on the list and just forgot to log it in properly,” the technician said, shrugging. “But we’re glad you agreed to return. Your last few sessions had some really interesting data – an explosion of information that’s made all of the scientists pretty giddy.”

Kris raised his eyebrows. “Wow.” He let out a soft chuckle. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Don’t worry, it’s a good thing. Anything that gets the scientists all excited like that is probably a very good thing,” the technician said, patting him on the shoulder. “Just relax and have fun in there.”

“Thanks,” he said, chuckling.

The other technician handed Kris the set of virtual glasses. He was impressed by the new design – less Star Trek and more like an expensive pair of sunglasses. The new design was classy and subtle.

“This looks really cool,” he said to the technician.

“We took your suggestions to go less science fiction and the designers really worked on something that was both form and function,” the technician said, nodding. “All right, any time you’re ready. We’ll do the debrief after.”

“Okay, thanks,” he said, blushing slightly as he pulled on the glasses. The debrief was always a little embarrassing. There were the requisite questions: how was the experience, how real did it feel, how was the sexual encounter, was there anything that he would change, etc etc etc. But the minor embarrassment was worth it if Kris could spend more time in the virtual world.

He heard the technicians dim the lights and leave the small bedroom, giving him the illusion of privacy. He knew they were sitting in the next room, watching all of the machines measure his physical reactions, tracking his body’s progress as his mind became lost in his fantasy. Kris settled on the comfortable lounge-bed and stretched out.

He knew a little about the technology of the glasses. There were a million micro-nanochips that “read” Kris’s retina pattern and captured the data so that it would provide him with the “view” into iEden. There was some kind of light impulse that connected to Kris’s brain patterns and stimulated his cortex. A lot of it went over Kris’s head, but he certainly enjoyed the process of scientific discovery from his end.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the small button on the side of the glasses and looked at the soft white light, blinking normally…

…and Kris found himself in iEden. The welcome center was a gorgeous circular glass room with high ceilings and wall-to-wall windows. Beyond the windows was the lush greenery of iEden. He thought it was probably what a very expensive and private island resort looked like. Everything smelled like fresh cut grass and pears – Kris was always amazed by the total sensory input and awareness of the virtual world that existed only in his mind. One of the technicians said that the virtual world created it from Kris’s sense memories—

“Good afternoon, Kris,” the young woman said, smiling warmly at him. “Welcome back to iEden.”

“Thanks,” he said, walking towards her at the clear desk. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

“We have a number of special characters for you to choose from today. Would you—“

“Is Adam available?” He said, feeling his pulse race a little faster, his body flushing with warmth.

“Of course, Kris,” she said, pleasantly. He watched as she tapped on her digital table, bringing up a picture of his favorite character. “Adam will meet you at the Rotunda.”

He grinned, shyly. “Thanks.”

This was the eighth time that Kris requested Adam. The technicians told him that there were about 500,000 character possibilities in iEden and encouraged him to “interact” with a number of different characters, but Kris was always drawn to Adam, from the first moment he met him.

Adam was beautifully unreal. There was no way that someone like Adam could exist in real life; and if he did, Kris would never meet him so he allowed himself to enjoy Adam fully in this virtual world.

The walk to the Rotunda was brief, just long enough to give Kris a taste of the beauty of iEden and to whet his appetite with the anticipation of seeing Adam again; and Kris bit his lip as the white marble Rotunda came into view and he saw Adam leaning against the pillar, arms crossed in front of his chest, wearing black pants and a black shirt that was unbuttoned and blowing in the breeze.

Kris couldn’t help but admire the imagination of the designers who created these characters; what kind of fantasies they tapped into in order to form them in the most delicious and perfect manner. Because while Adam was perfect, he was flawed in his beauty, so many tiny details included to give Adam such human qualities that allowed Kris’s subconscious to accept and believe that Adam was real in this world.

He smiled at Kris, a smile that was inviting and predatory at the same time.

“Hey stranger, long time no see,” Adam murmured to him as Kris took the three steps that carried him to Adam. He thought it was funny how he was still about a head shorter than Adam. His subconscious was a strange place. “I thought you might have forgotten about me.”

Kris grinned up at him. “I don’t think I ever could.”

Adam chuckled, reaching down to stroke his hand along Kris’s face. His touch was warm and gentle. It made Kris shiver and Adam grinned at him, his bright blue eyes knowing and expectant. His hand slid behind his neck, long fingers moving through the back of his hair, taking a firm hold of his head and tugging his head back.

Kris let out a needy moan and Adam kissed him. It was wet and deep and hard. He could taste Adam – taste the wine he drank, the peppermint he ate, and underneath the taste that was pure Adam.

“I have wine and some food if you want.”

Kris placed his hands on Adam’s hips, pulling him closer. “You don’t have to romance me, I’m a sure thing.”

“Everyone needs a little romance, Kris,” Adam murmured, brushing his lips teasingly against Kris’s mouth.

“Fuck me,” Kris said, kissing him, his arms going around Adam’s back and pulling him against him hard and urgent. “Just fuck me, Adam.”

Adam chuckled, eyes glittering with want. “Anything you want, baby.”

Kris closed his eyes and just let Adam do whatever it was that he wanted. He placed little biting kisses along Kris’s jaw and down to his neck, walking him towards the bed of cushions on the floor next to the picnic basket and the bottle of wine. Adam tumbled him to the cushions, rolling him on his back, a small laugh coming from his lips as Kris reached for him, pulling him down over him, begging for a kiss.

Adam obliged, stroking his tongue lightly against his lips, slipping into his mouth and tangling with his own tongue. Kris wrapped his leg over Adam’s hip, dragging him closer, pressing his hard cock against Adam’s and rubbing frantically against him.

“You’re in such a rush,” Adam said, smiling down at him.

“I want you.”

“Hmmm…I like it when you’re frisky.” Adam said, licking across his neck and biting him possessively in the fleshy area where his shoulder met his neck. Kris arched into him and let out a whimper, throwing his head back to give him better access. “You’re so hot like this, Kris.”

“Jesus, enough with the foreplay, man,” he whined, blinking up at him. “Please, Adam—“

“Shhh…I know what you want.”

And he did, ohhh, he fucking did. Adam stripped him quickly – Kris thought it was kind of funny that there wasn’t anything hesitant or awkward about the way Adam took his clothes off. There were no fingers fumbling with buttons and zippers. It was like a well choreographed dance – gentle hands, expertly getting him where Kris wanted to be, needed to be. Kris watched as Adam slipped off his own shirt and pants, smiling down at him with slitted eyes, so confident and so sure of himself, that confidence translating into someone who was sexy and knew he was desired.

Kris gazed at his long body, a warm blush on his chest and shoulders, exposing the freckles that were everywhere. God, the people who created him – how did they know that the freckles would turn him on so much? Not to mention the way that his cock was big and hard and curved up against his lower belly. The tattoo on his wrist; the tattoo on his hip. Every single detail was perfect.

“Get down here now,” Kris ordered, huskily.

Adam licked his lips as he lowered himself over Kris, sinking down so that he was pressed against him, both of them slick with sweat. That was so real, it blew Kris’s mind. He ran his hands down Adam’s back, over his hips, and down to curl over that plump ass. He closed his eyes when he felt Adam’s cock slid over his own, shuddering out a groan at the feel of him.

He was seriously going to personally thank every single person who had designed Adam.

“Stop thinking about the outside world,” Adam commanded, looking into his eyes. “Think about me.”

“I always think about you,” he admitted, lifting his head to kiss Adam’s mouth. “I dream about you. You’re unreal.”

Adam laughed softly. “I am real, baby; I’m as real as you.”

He wished it was true. Kris just smiled back and arched up against him. “Come on. Please. Don’t make me beg.”

“Maybe I might like hearing you beg.”

“Anything you want, I swear, just – please!” Kris said, moaning when Adam started to move against him, thrusting his hips hard against Kris, cocks rubbing together, slick from their sweat and the pre-come. “God, yes, please…Adam…”

“I’ve been waiting for you to come back,” Adam hissed at him, moving his hips back to slip his hand between them, curling around both of their cocks and stroking firmly. Kris closed his eyes and pressed his head into the cushions. “Fucking wanted you to come back so bad, Kris.”

“Jesus—“

Slick fingers curled around his balls, massaging him gently, squeezing and playing with him just perfectly. Kris panted loudly and opened his eyes when Adam’s fingers slipped down further to touch his opening, pressing rhythmically against him.

One of the best things about fantasy, there wasn’t a need to stop for anything – not for lube, not for condoms. Adam’s fingers were slick and wet when they pushed inside of him. Kris groaned, his hands clutching at Adam’s shoulders, body automatically moving and reaching and just opening for Adam. Kris was never this easy in real life.

And then Adam was moving over him, pushing his legs up higher, hands tucked under his knees. Kris made a loud noise when he felt Adam’s cock pressing into him slow and firm, unstoppable. Adam pulled Kris’s legs high around his waist and he took Kris’s hands, fingers tangling together as he pressed Kris’s hands against the cushions by his head.

“Just like this,” Adam said, shifting his weight and then thrusting into him with long, hard strokes, pulling out almost all the way and then slamming into him right to the hilt and grinding in tight circles, every nerve on fire with pleasure.

Kris yelped and then moaned. He cried out and sucked in his breath and whimpered and murmured wordless nonsense and moved with Adam. He was mesmerized by the sound of Adam’s pants and grunts and dirty, dirty words against his ear.

He gripped Adam’s hips tight with his thighs, their bodies slipping against each other as Adam relentlessly fucked him steadily, just driving into him and into him and into him, perfect fucking rhythm, just the way Kris needed it, hitting his prostate every time he moved in and out of him, belly rubbing against his cock.

“Adam. Adam. Adam!”

He was limp and dazed, blinking up at Adam, watching his face as he released Kris’s hands, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him against him. His mouth opened and he let out a loud cry, biting his lip as he shook over Kris.

Kris moved his feet over Adam’s ass, grinning up at him. Adam dropped his forehead against his chest, breathing hard. He let out a chuckle and looked up at Kris, pressing a messy kiss on his mouth.

“That was worth the wait,” Adam murmured, snickering.

“Ohmygod, you killed me, I can’t move.”

“Good,” he said, looking into Kris’s eyes. “That means I get to keep you.”

Kris’s heart clenched. He wanted Adam to keep him, too.

***

Kris sighed, closing his eyes, his hands reaching up for the glasses. He pulled them off and dropped them on his lap, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, rubbing his face. It was always intense, but this time, it felt…so real.

He sank back against the lounge-bed and breathed deeply, his body still tingling from the sense of pleasure in his brain. He didn’t know how everything worked, but even though he came multiple times in the virtual world, his body in the “real” world received all the benefits without any of the mess.

“God,” Kris whispered, blinking up at the ceiling. If he could live in iEden with Adam…

*****

Kris stared blearily at the newspaper in front of him, his hand shaking slightly. He was still with Adam in iEden, daydreaming about lounging naked on the cushions with him, laughing about something stupid, warm breeze on his skin. He didn’t care that he was having sex flashbacks with a virtual lover in the middle of Starbucks.

When iEden started selling their latest toy to the public, they were going to make billions of dollars. Kris wondered if he should start buying stock in the company and made a note to himself about taking a little bit from his savings to invest. He frowned, wondering if that was kind of like insider trading. And then he thought how he was going to tell his parents to invest in this company without actually telling them how and why he knew that it was worth the risk when—

“Hi.”

Kris jumped slightly at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked up from the newspaper and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the familiar face.

“Adam?”

He wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he was back in the “real” world. He squinted up at the tall man with ruffled black hair, blue eyes lined with eyeliner, and full lips that Kris knew intimately. He had a black backpack over one shoulder, a leather jacket over his arm, and a large cup of coffee in his hand. Kris stared, the sound of rushing water in his ears as his body tightened in response to his fantasy made flesh. There was that same look of amused happiness and confidence in his eyes – but how was this possible? Was he going insane because he was seeing his virtual lover in a Starbucks?

“Mr Allen, I’m Dr Adam Lambert. I’m the creator of the character interface program at iEden,” Adam said, softly. “I admit this is…highly unusual, but…may I join you?”

Kris blinked and opened his mouth, stuttering out some kind of nonsense response. He swallowed and waved his hand to the chair across from him.

“Thank you,” he said, setting his coffee on the table and sitting down. He gave Kris a reassuring smile. “I wanted to know why you selected my character identity to interact with in iEden.”

Kris looked away, feeling his face become hot with embarrassment. “I…um…”

“I only ask because my character wasn’t intended to join the characters of iEden. I created it to be able to program from within the virtual world. Out of the half a million distinct characters available to you, you selected mine every time you’ve tested our systems.” Adam wore a shy smile when Kris dared to glance at him. “I just wanted to know how you were able to break through the firewall to access the creator program.”

“Creator program? I…don’t know?” Kris said, frowning slightly. “I’m not a computer guy. I mean, I have a laptop and I can use one, but I wouldn’t know how to break into a firewall to save my life.”

Adam nodded, looking very serious and confused. “Then how were you able to interact with…how did my identity make himself known to you?”

“I, um, in my first session, they told me to walk around and meet the characters that I had selected in my profile. I was, uh, talking to a character and…um, Adam just came up to me and said hello.” Kris lowered his eyes and grinned at the table. It was more like Adam had come up behind him, wrapped his arms around his middle, and nibbled on his ear. It was like Adam knew exactly what he wanted and liked.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Adam murmured against his ear. “I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you and make you scream my name.”

“But that’s impossible,” Adam said, staring at him. “The creator program can’t—ohmygod.”

Kris stared at him. “Is something wrong?”

“This is amazing,” Adam said, excitedly. He leaned across the table, looking at Kris. “I always hypothesized that the characters we programmed were learning programs; that they would be able to remember and be able to adapt and even learn new data from each session. We just never thought that far ahead…of course, the creator program is more than just an interface character; it was designed to be a learning program. And each time you interacted with him, he would retain information about you – memories – and use that new information for the next time you entered the virtual world. The potential application of this technology – the impact this can have in—“

“Um…that’s…great?”

“Oh yes, it’s fantastic,” he said, nodding meaningfully at Kris. “All the other beta testers chose new characters to interact with whenever they entered the virtual world. You were the only one who selected the same character each time. We’ve been trying to understand why the data output from your sessions were always so…so…amazing. You had developed a relationship with the creator program.”

Kris blushed, looking away. “God, that makes me sound so pathetic.” He took a sip of his coffee, not meeting Adam’s eyes. “That I’d be so pathetic to develop a ‘relationship’ with a computer program in a computer world.”

Adam didn’t say anything for a long time and Kris couldn’t imagine what he’d see on Adam’s face – pity maybe – so he was surprised when Adam slid his chair around the small table to sit closer to Kris. He leaned in close to Kris’s ear – so similar to virtual Adam.

“It’s not pathetic,” Adam whispered, his breath sending shivers down Kris’s back. “When I created the creator program, I didn’t just give him my physical likeness, I gave him all of my preferences, all of my likes and dislikes. I also gave him freedom to roam around iEden. The fact that he chose you…”

Kris turned to look at Adam, biting back a moan when he saw that same look of lazy desire on his face.

“What was he like?” Adam continued, slipping his hand on Kris’s back, rubbing him gently. Kris closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He was so hard. “I bet when he saw you, he couldn’t wait to have you. He probably used his creator powers to delete every single character you might have been attracted to so he could have you all to himself. Is that what happened, Kris? Why did you keep going back to him?”

“I…ohmygod.”

Adam slipped his hand up to the back of his neck and gave him a gentle squeeze; and then his fingers trailed through his hair, fingers massaging his head before taking a firm grip, tugging his head back.

He kissed him before Kris could moan. All he could do was turn his body towards Adam, wanting more. It was so incredible to feel him in the real world; like his body was programmed to want Adam.

“Fuck,” Adam whispered against his ear, petting the back of Kris’s head. “Am I going to have to compete with him?”

Kris stared at him. “Are you kidding?”

“I’m never going to measure up to your fantasies.”

He took a deep breath, feeling brave and confident. He met Adam’s blue eyes and smiled at him. “Adam, you are my fantasy.”

The End.


End file.
